Crumbling
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth AU: Zareth and Danny find themselves within Metal City. A biosphere underwater run by Nindroids. As they try to find a rift home something disastrous is being planned behind the curtain...as Danny crumbles at Zareths feet. Meanwhile Cryptor is dealing with a son whose having difficulties sorting out his own problems.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Notes: This is a rift fic! If you haven't read the other ones please do so! Also read Susimi's fic also it explains Duck!_**

 ** _Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Crumbling_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Part 3_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Metal City_**

Cryptor tipped some more water into Inkys mouth. She had been like this for close to four days now just laying there with her eyes open and mouth slightly agape. Almost like she had seen something surprising. But the farther from the island they got the less of an effect it had on her.

Cryptor opened his optics that morning within the small cabin with one large queen sized beds and two bunk beds. Cygnus lay on the bottom bunk and Mindroid had the top. Inky slept in the bed next to Cryptor. Thats where they were right now. He had her in the crook of his arm so that she sat up as she drank. This morning her look of surprise was gone and she was able to sleep finally. She looked so weak after what had happened. Her eyes were sunk in and even as her hand rested weakly on Cryptors he could feel her shaking. But she was awake now, and she just looked around the room going in and out of sleep for a little while.

"Inky?" Cryptor called she slowly opened her eyes. Her hand coming out from under the blankets and rested on his hand again. "She can hear me, she just won't speak." He told Mindroid who touched her forehead lightly. He shook his head. "No fever anymore thats good. Perhaps a little food might do her good. Something light, and easy to chew?" He told Mindroid. He gave him a thumbs up and left the room.

Cryptors eyes went to his son who still lay under the blankets. He had been mumbling something for hours. They had chosen to ignore it.

"Boy...are you functioning?"

"No…" He mumbled pressing his palms to his forehead. "My head feels like its pounding Pop."

"You aren't being powered by dark matter anymore. You'll feel a li…" Cygnus stood up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Inky gritted her teeth and curled up so tightly her knees touched her forehead. After the toilet was flushed away did Inky go back to relaxing.

"She's got a negative reaction to dark matter." Cryptor said pulling Inky back up to him before carrying her into the kitchen area. "Min...is the food ready for her now?" He asked. Mindroid pointed to a small bowl and a spoon. Their was oatmeal in the bowl. It was extra watery to help her swallow it. He sat her down on his lap sitting her up properly.

"You know Pop...you used to be meaner then this." His accent forgotten in his tired state of mind." He sat down and hooked himself up to a small generator.

"Are you telling me I've gone soft?" Cryptor bellowed throwing the spoon down on the table glaring at Cygnus. Cygnus just waved at his dad submissively.

"Nah not soft Pop. Just saying your not mean no more. Specially ta young Inky there." he accent back full force. He sat down next to the generator and leaned against it.

"Feeling better C...Cygnus?" Inky asked she looked at if she were going to fall asleep as she lightly chewed the oatmeal. It tasted so bland to her, she wished they had some milk. She put the spoon down after she ate a quarter of it. She slowly looked up at Mindroid thanking him. Mindroid waved at her as Cryptor picked her up and walked toward the top deck. They were on their way to a small island not to far from there that had a particular light house with a particular someone within. Inky had spoke of him a few times. She spoke to him by radio a few times. Someone her mother met only once. She had hid there for a few days.

Cryptor lay on one of the sun chairs on the lower deck looking out over the water. It wasn't to choppy.

"Stumpy says we'll get to the island sometime today just not yet." He told her squinting his eyes as he felt a drop on his nose. "Mindroid theirs a storm of the Stern!" Cryptor yelled. Mindroid hurried up on deck. Cygnus stumbled out too.

"Oh good the wind will make us go faster." Cygnus said. Cryptor held Inky out to him. Cygnus took her gently and looked her in her tired eyes. "Hey those are real pretty." He said. Inky popped his hand tiredly.

"Go put her in the bed and come help me pull the sails in."

"But don't we wanna go faster Pop?" He called Inky was deposited into the bed and the door closed tight.

"No thats a bad idea. The sail will snap in the force." Cryptor yelled. Inky curled up in the blankets. She was really glad her mother wasn't there. She hated storms.

(0)

The buildings were different. The sky was different. Even the building they thought was Borg tower wasn't. Zareth seemed to cling to Danny protectively although this city didn't seem to have any hostility to anyone. Just a normal city inhabited by Nindroids. Even if thats what they called themselves.

"We gotta find you a medic. Guess this place doesn't have a phone book." He said and looked around the city wishing for a map.

"Oh my...is she injured?" A woman said as she swept the front of her store.

"Yes ma'me. We were looking for the hospital." Zareth had to bend down farther with this old woman then he did with Danny. He also didn't realize nindroids came in old lady. That wasn't gray hair...that was old wires.

"Its up that way. Best bet is to grab a taxi and ask him to take you that way you don't get lost handsome." She cackled and went back to sweeping. Zareth laughed.

'I think that old lady just came onto us.' Zane said. Dareth chuckled.

'Old people are like that.' Dareth said. Zareth cleared his throat as they walked down the street.

"I can walk Zareth." Danny said. Zareth shook his head.

"No...I've got you Danny." Zareth said. Danny realized he was clinging a lot lately. She was concerned for it, but she was also very sad.

"Whats wrong?"

"You just got hurt again when I've promised you that it won't happen."

"Zareth you can't protect me all the time like this. As long as its not you or my family that hurts me I think I'll be alright." Danny said and looked on as they walked into the hospital.

The droid behind the desk looked up from her work and smiled at them.

"May I help you?" the womans smile was almost infectious. Zareth ended up smiling back.

"Yeah she was damaged by hot oil."

"Oh dear…" The droid looked at the damage to Dannys arm. "I'll get you to the back in a moment. Luckily we aren't to busy right now." Danny walked over to the seat and sat down. Zareth sat down beside her and put his head on top of hers.

"You callen me short?" She asked playfully. Zareth smiled.

"No I'm callin you the perfect height." Their was a fish tank right behind them. He turned and seen transparent duck stickers in the back. He chuckled. A pain shot through his skull and he held his head.  
"Zareth?" He fell forward hitting the ground. He was out cold.

 _Duck jumped back dodging a punch. Both her hands in front of her waiting for another push which came right after. She pushed the arm out of the way and flipped the person over her shoulders._

" _Good Duck! Do it again." She had only been to this temple for a week now. She still had no idea who she was, just that she looked like half a dragon. Her wings were large and incredibly difficult to sleep with. The tail made things worse._

 _Duck gasped as she ended up on her back. She cursed under her breath and stood back up again._

" _Duck you are distracted!" The First Spinjitzu master called out._

" _Yes Master I'm sorry." She'd love to just yank on that pony tail of his a few times._

" _What is distracting you?"_

" _Nothing important Master. It won't happen again." She said. The man shook his head and clapped his hands. The trainers went and sat down. One threw water onto his head and sat back. It was so hot outside it was summer._

" _It may not be important now, but it might be important when its important not to think about it." He said and put his arm around her. She sighed and walked toward the garden. She looked up at him._

" _The life I left behind. The one you said you retrieved me from. I don't remember it. Nothing. I keep wondering if…"_

" _Duck...that life no longer exists. You are here now. The path you have now lays ahead of you." He said. "Their is so much to see Duck. Don't forget to keep looking forward or you'll never see whats to come you'll only worry about what has already come." He stood up and looked back toward the temple where one of his sons were calling._

" _Ah to be a parent." He said and walked over taking his dark haired sons tiny fingers in his._

" _What lies ahead…" She heard little quaking noises and Duck smiled. "Do you know what lies ahead small ones?" She asked picking one up and smiled. "Because I sure don't. But then again...does anyone?"_

" _Duck! Come the Master calls. The Overlord has threatened us." One of the trainers yelled. Duck jumped up and ran into the building. Herself and 19 other masters sat at the table._

 _The First Spinjitzu master emerged from behind the paper doors, hand in hand behind his back._

" _People, Elementals. I have gathered you here for a very important matter of concern…"_

"Zareth!" Zareth jumped hearing his sister calling his name. He jumped and looked around. He had an Oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He felt Dannys cheek against his.

"Danny?" Zareths voice was hoarse. He looked around seeing a nurse over him. Dannys arm had been bandaged. "How...How long was I like this?"

"Close to three hours sir." A nurse said he was in a room. "You were having trouble breathing. Our air here is thinner. It might be best if you keep this on while you visit sir." The droid said. Danny smiled as she watched the nurse leave them.

"Thinner air?"

"Apparently we're under water in a sort of biosphere." She sat down on the the side of his bed and took his hand. "You're gonna have to keep that on...or split up. We gotta find a rift to get out of here Zareth." She said. Their was a light knock on the door. She turned to see a nurse with bubblegum pink hair walk into the room.

"An apartment has been located for the both of you. If you'll follow me." She said. Zareth sat up and Danny grabbed the O2 trolly and they followed her to a Taxi.

"We don't have any money here." Danny told the nurse.

"We do not require currency. We contribute evenly. If you wish to stay among you can tell us what you are good at and you will be placed." She told them.

Danny helped Zareth into the car. "I guess we're staying for a little bit...at least until we find that rift."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: So we have revealed our villains and its not who you expected muwahahhaaha!_**

 ** _Please Read and Review_**

* * *

 ** _Crumbling:_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Home for Now_**

The taxi pulled up to the building. Danny jumped out helping Zareth out and into the lobby. The place was huge. Almost looked like a five star hotel. The ceiling was high and their was a dolphin fountain in the very center. Danny wasn't sure where to look first their was just so much going on. She turned to Zareth who seemed to be having the same problem.

"Almost gives me a sensory overload." Danny said. Zareth nodded his head and jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and his eyes grew wide.

"Pixal!" Zareth said gathering her up in his arms. He didn't realize just how much he missed her. Zane seemed incredibly excited to see her too. Even Danny smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh begging your pardon sir. But do I know you?" She asked. Zareth put her down realizing after a second that this was this realms Pixal not Zanes Pixal.

"Oh sorry you looked like...someone I knew." He said and turned.

"I will show you to your apartment if that is alright with you?" She said watching Danny nod. "Right this way." She walked into an elevator. "You will be on the eleventh floor west side. The very center of this building is a pool. Do not jump off your balcony into the pool please." Apparently this has happened a few times per her frustration when she spoke. "Pool closes at 9pm promptly." She said and held out a key. "Your room as 11-S." She said and motioned to the door. Danny unlocked the door and the door swong open. She looked within and gasped. The place was huge.

"Whoa...this is...our apartment?"

"May I ask how long you two planned on vacationing here?"

"We'll be leaving as soon as we find what we were looking for." Zareth said.

"Oh and what might that be?" Pixal asked. Danny looked at Zareth who looked back.

"We're not from this realm. We fell through a rift here and we're looking for another rift to take us home." Danny sat as she looked around the apartment.

"It isn't the first time this has happened I'm afraid. Its happened a few other times and more often then not they decide to stay." She said. Danny looked a little baffled by this. She looked at Zareth who seemed confused.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Think about it sir. A place where money doesn't exist. As long as you do your fair share you can stay within the city. If you are a broken down model you get placed in the outfields to live out your last years peacefully being taken care of. Its a Utopia."

"Pardon me for saying this...but theirs no such thing as a Utopia." Danny said folding her arms and looked at the ground. In her own mind she knew this to be true. The only sort of Utopia she had was the feeling she had when she was in Dareths arms. But it never lasts they always have to go to work, or do other things throughout the day. She never believed she deserved such a feeling. She honestly felt like she was stealing that feeling from a human woman who would deserve it so much more then she ever could. Why? She was a killer.

"You can believe what you wish Ma'me, but to us it is." She motioned for the fridge. "Theirs food already within the fridge for you." She walked out and turned back. "Good night." She closed the door. Danny heard a loud pop and turned to see Zane with a very tired Dareth in his arms. "He doesn't feel well. Dareths cheeks were pink and his breathing was coming in gasps again.

"Sorry babe." He said to Danny. Danny just smiled and helped Zane pull Dareth into the bedroom laying him down on the bed.

"I think its been a long day." She said fishing in her pocket pulling out a bottle.

"Here for the fever they said you might end up with." She said putting a few pills into Dareths palm. Coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water. He took the pills and lay back. Danny adjusted the oxygen mask on his face.

"Good night." She kissed his cheek. His eyes were already heavy looking. He reached up running his thumb over her cheek.

"You look like you have the whole world on your shoulders babe. Don't worry so much. You got us, we won't let you fall." He whispered.

"And I'm always here." She ran her hand over his chest before walking back toward the bedroom door.

"Babe?" Dareth asked through his foggy tired mind.

"Yes?"

"Splats okay. She's our baby. She'll be fine." Dareth said. Danny smiled and nodded.

"Of course she will be. She's got more grit in her little finger then Zareth has in his whole body." Dareth chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I hope that fever breaks soon or we'll be looking for this rift just the two of us." Zane said.

(0)

Pixal walked into a dark room. She bowed her head to the man on the other side of the desk. His dark hair and horn rimmed glasses were the same in this world then it was in Danny and Zareths world. Cyrus Borg looked down at Pixal.

"What of these newcomers? Same as the rest?"

"We might have a runner. Shes a droid, but she has no desire to believe in our little Utopia." She said. Borg nodded his head and waved his hand.

"Do away with her. We have no use for people like her. That and she's going to spread her disbelief. We don't need that. This place must remain a secret."

"Their is one who seems to know who I am." She said to Borg.

"Oh is that right? Another alternate universe like ours perhaps?" He chuckled.

"This could get interesting then."

(0)

Inky looked around the room as her eyes started to focus. She turned her head to see that Mindroids arm was hanging off the bed. She looked at Cygnus who had one arm over his midsection and the other over his eyes. She looked up to see Cryptor leaning against the back board. He was breathing softly. He must have went to sleep last night. Their was a slight beep and he opened his eyes looking around.

"Stumpy...get your ass up." He looked down and his face almost changed to that of a kind tone. "You woke up hum?" What was that supposed to mean?

"Hum?"

"You slept for three days." He told her. Inky gasped and sat up. "I expect your body is still exhausted after what happened." He told her. Cygnus groaned and turned over again. "Come on boy get up." He told him. Cygnus just pulled the blanket over his head.

"Leave me the hell alone old man." It was a harsh tone almost threateningly. Cryptor didn't like the sound of it so flipped the mattress over and watched his son tumble out.

"Guh!" Cygnus got up and got in his fathers face. "How about you bot dat doll down an' we go ousi hum?" Cryptor watched his son for a few moments clutching a scared Inky to him.

"Take a cold shower son. And drop that accent. It wasn't programmed into you." Speaking of Cygnuses old southern accent. Inky put her arms on either side of Cryptors shoulders and put her head down on one. She still felt so tired. But it wasn't as bad as before. She felt someone tap her hand. She opened her eyes she must have fallen asleep again.

"I'm f..fine." She gasped when she saw who was tapping her hand. It looked like a bronze version of her Uncle Zane. She felt herself being taken by him. She was pulled into his arms and a gentle hand placed on the back of her head.

"Is she sick?" He asked Cryptor.

"I don't know whats wrong with her. I've run scan after scan and theirs nothing to dete…"

"Theirs dark matter in her." Cygnus said.

"Dark matter?" Echo asked looking around at the young droid. "How did that happen?"

"We were on the dark island. Something happened behind closed doors that we aren't sure of. I found her in a room acting as if she were hypnotized. She released something. At least its confined to the island."

"Confined to the island...you mean Gaya works? Did you go inside an building built entirely of cinderblocks?"

"Yeah why?" Cryptor asked.

"Oh not good...those...those were the hornets." Echo walked into the hidden area where Jay and Nya had found him the first time. Their were a few stacks of papers. He pulled them out and pointed at it and looked up at Cryptor.

"Wait...this is...Dannys model?" Cryptor asked. Echo nodded slowly.

"Yes it is...and if they get a confirmation code from Gaya...they'll go for Ninjago City. No one will be safe. Where is the ninja? Where is my brother?"

"Mom and Uncle Zareth fell through a rift two months ago...I haven't seen them since." Inky said sniffling. Echo patted her back and whispered to her.

"We will not let anything happen to you young one. I promise. But in the meantime...we must summon the ninja. Prepare them for whats to come."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Please read and review!_**

* * *

 ** _Crumbling:_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Where to?_**

 _The skies were full of bombers. They would drop the bombs making yet another crater that used to be part of ninjago city. This isn't what she wanted to come home to. She kept running, she ran out of an alleyway and fell down into a huge crater in the middle of the street. She hit something on the way down and landed in a large pool of water at the bottom. Thanks to Mindroid for teaching her to swim. She was able to swim to the edge. She held her back and looked up at the sky. Their were so many small explosions, so many bullets flying up there. She wasn't to sure who was fighting who up there. She couldn't see that high up. Her eyes unfocused as a drop fell into her eye. But it wasn't raining...was it? She looked around to see Danny standing over her._

" _Mom?" She whispered choking on her own words when a gun was poised on her. She tried to sit up the wound won't allow for any sort of movement. She lay there. "Please...please mom." She curled into a little ball as she saw the gun start to charge. She heard something unusual just when the shot should have happened. She turned to see an armor clad nindroid. The droid who had been pointing her gun at her earlier had a sword through her power source. Inky gasped_

" _Mom?" She croaked out and reached for her. Yet the nindroid who had a sword in her mother gently placed their own hand into hers. The helmet folded back and Dannys face appeared._

" _Its alright Splat. I'm home."_

Inky opened her eyes to the sound of seagulls in the rafters. Clear skies at last. She rolled over on the lumpy bed and looked around. Their were bookshelves lining a wall to her left, and a large dresser with a mirror on it. Their were things on the dresser that belonged to a male. Probably her grandfather Dr. Julien. She looked back up at the rafters realizing the roof was in major disrepair if their were seagulls walking around and nesting in them. She crawled out of bed and opened the door. She looked out seeing a long set of stairs. She wasn't to sure where she was. The day before was a blur and she felt incredibly exhausted even though she had just woken up. She leaned against the wall for a second and then walked up the stairs. She stopped half way and sat down. She felt someone pick her up and carry her the rest of the way. She didn't know that smell. It smelled a bit more metallic then the others. Almost...rusted. Yet she put her head down on their shoulder and felt them rub her back as they put a kettle on the stove.

"Are you hungry dew drop?" hum? What was that? She slowly sat up and gasped suddenly remembering where she was and who this was. She loved his kind eyes. He even had a cute nickname for her.

"I didn't get a chance to eat yesterday." She said and turned to see some eggs in a pan. They weren't chicken eggs though. She suddenly wondered if they were seagull eggs. Its all she really seen here. And more then likely he didn't really need to eat so he didn't have anything other then oil. He pulled out two eggs and put them in a bowl before walking over to the table and put them down for her.

"I'll have some tea to you in a few minutes alright?" His voice was so low to her. She looked up to see Cryptor with Cygnuses hand in front of him. Mindroid was playing chess with a rather cheeky seagull.

"Wassamatter with his hand?" She mumbled as she was placed down on a pillow. She scooted closer to the table.

"Slammed his hand down in frustration The struts in his pinky bent. I've got to bend them back." He blew on them using a small torch on his finger he was able to heat the metal up and bend it back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Cygnus who moaned. His head was killing him. Having withdrawals was incredibly horrible. Everything seemed to loud, to bright, to hard, he just feels like nothing was good at all. But slowly...very slowly his colorings were going back to red from the purple they were now.

"What about you Inks?" Cygnus asked looking down at his cousin.

"Still tired, but not as tired as I was." She said peeling the eggs. Glittering a bit of salt and pepper that must have been brought up by Mindroid from the boat. She bit into the eggs and smiled. It didn't taste bad at all. She looked up as a bot wheeled by and put a cup down in front of her and beeped a small greeting. She stopped and looked at him for a few seconds before giggling patting his head. "Thank you." She said wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"But Dareth married her." Cryptor informed Echo. Echo looked slightly amazed.

"I didn't think she would be capable of real emotions like this. Much less enough to adopt a child like Inky."

"I had a dream of her last night in the armor you showed me. She was protecting Ninjago City from the nindroids. "Inky took another bite of her eggs.

"She'll come home soon Inky. My brother and your father. They'll make sure of it. I promise." Echo said pouring her some tea.

* * *

Danny looked from one end of the street to the other. She turned and looked around at the streets. Just where does one find a rift in a city like this anyways.

"Perhaps we should talk to the other humans that decided to stay?" Zane said and jumped when he saw something. Danny turned to see Pixal walking across the street a large box in hand. She gasped when the contents spilled as the bottom of the box broke. All the pieces fell all over the sidewalk. Zane jumped forward to help her. Danny giggled watching her brother. Pixal looked up at him and then back down at the things on the ground. Mostly just tools.

"Thank you." She said and pointed in the direction she was going. "They uh...its this way." Since Zane didn't look at all like he was just going to hand her the dirty tools. Danny followed closely behind.

"Um...could you tell us where those humans who decided to stay live?" Danny asked her. Pixal smiled.

"I'll do better then that. I'll show you." Pixal said as Zane set the tools down in the boxes. "Any and all tools that are to rusted, warn, or just aren't needed anymore are recycled and sold as spare parts." She said.

"Oh thats pretty cool." Danny said. It really was. Seeing as they didn't have any metal deposits anywhere around here she wondered where they got the parts from. She ran her fingers over her bandage.

"Oh is your arm hurting you? You could always go back to the apartment and your friend and I can go look."

"He's my brother and no its alright. I'm fine." She said. Zane bent down and looked over his sister.

"You sure Danny?"

"Oh I'm fine. Really." She said following Pixal.

Later on that evening the made it toward the apartment again. Zane had stopped off at a store leaving Pixal, and Danny to go into the apartment on their own. Danny looked within the bedroom to see Dareth had a bowl half full of soup on the bedside table and his medication bottle was still opened. He was snoring away.

"Fast asleep." Danny said.

"Tell me...why did you choose a man of flesh over a nindroid." Pixal asked. Danny was pretty sure that was pretty unusual in her utopian world so she answered it as she brought over a cup of oil for her.

"I'm not totally sure what drew me to him. He was kind...decent. Loved to sing and dance. Something I was never allowed to do before. So here I was having coffee with this man I knew nothing about. Going to a fair with him, and…" She heard a laugh and she turned to look at Pixal.

"How ridiculous that sounds. We do not need them. They need us. Its why we separate ourselves from them because all they wanted to do was create war." Pixal said advancing on Danny. "And if you stay here thats all you will do." A sword was pulled out from behind Pixals back. Danny gasped and she screamed.

Zane came bounding into the room having heard the fighting. He stopped when he saw the blade in Dannys hands sticking out of Pixals chest. He gritted his teeth. His eyes growing red.

"Danny!" She shook her head.

"No Zane its n…" The fist came so fast.

Dareth mumbled hearing the commotion he got up out of bed and ran over to the door and looked out seeing Danny laying on the floor curled up in a little ball frantically crying. Dareth ran forward

"Zane what are you doing! Thats Danny!?"

"She killed Pixal!" He yelled pointing at the femme who was laying feet away. Oil pooled in the around her body. Her eyes were off. Danny tried to sit up. Zane went for her again, but Dareth ran forward shielding her. Both swinging at one another. Danny crawled into the closet and lay down. She heard a loud pop.

"Geez guys what the heck did you bring me into!" He looked around

'Space Master here just tried to take out his own sister!'

'She ki…'

'She's your sister! Why don't you ask her what happened! We all know she's…'

"Quiet both of you!" Zareth yelled. "Danny?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Notes: Haha double chapters today! Loads of answers in this chapter. Finally the ninja show up!_**

 ** _Please Read and Review_**

* * *

 ** _Crumbling:_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Who I really Am_**

Inky looked around at the lighthouse. The place was huge and smelled a little like old pages in books. She loved that smell. She leaned onto the table slowly closing her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because she woke up in someones arms. Their were a lot of voices and lots of words being said. She opened her eyes to see she was in Coles arms. He rocked back and forth. She liked that feeling. It almost caused her to fall back asleep again. She heard a chuckle and the room quieted for a second.

"She's a sleepy little thing." Cole said. She looked up at him again to see his dark green eyes. He had the most calming eyes she had ever seen.

"She had tasted dark matter. It threw her body into overload and shes recovering." Cryptor told him.

"Oh and what caused her to eat the dark matter?" Jay accused.

"It was the captain of the ship." Inky said wanting to yell it, but it came out like she were a small butterfly trying to be angrily flutter at a large dog.

"Oh hey there Inky." Jay waved at her. Inky gave a small wave back to Jay.

"I think she's taken a shine to you Cryptor." Nya said waving at Inky who jumped and curled into Cole trying to hide. "Still afraid of me huh?"

"Why would she be afraid of you?" Cryptor asked.

"She lost her temper." Lloyd said "At the shaved ice blender. It was hot and she really wanted shaved ice. Inkys head almost became a target. Luckily Danny or Dareth never found out about it. Zane however did discipline her himself.

"Its hard to think that Danny has killed so many people." Kai said running his fingers through his hair and sighed. "She's been so kind to us."

"I think think its been her." Inky said touching her head. "When I was being controlled by Gaya I remember bits and pieces and one of them was the fact that their were many different models of mom. Mostly all in those tanks. They work by a hive mind. A shared memory. Mom might have killed say 200 people while another killed 500 and in their shared mind they killed 700." Inky said and slowly sat up letting Cole put her down next to Cryptor who put his cloak around her. It was tattered and torn.

"Cryptor...your incredibly good with children."

"Pfft no he isn't. He sucks." Cygnus said from the corner where he was sitting in the corner wearing quite literally a dunce cap. Inky giggled.

"He threatened to take Mindroids legs off and throw them to the gulls." Cryptor said. Inky giggled and looked around at her other uncle who was still playing chess with the seagull. Actually it looked like it was still the same game and Mindroid sat there still thinking about the same move. The gull sat there with its head under its wing having fallen asleep.

"I know your really tired Inky. But please...can you give us anymore information about these...nindroids."

"I wouldn't even call them that. They were called Hornets once upon a time. I think thats what we should keep calling them. We can't call them Danny because of this." Echo said putting the blueprints on the table. Their are three sets of weapons other then the outside. She incredibly powerful theirs no joke. Two guns one in each arm created through electromagnetics. One in her chest plate that one can fire huge cannon balls of dark matter. Theirs a third weapon...its kind of a self destruct that can destroy city blocks." Echo said and sat back down.

"Echo?" Nya took his hand.

"Father didn't like this idea. Not at all...so he stole however many he could three to be exact. Danny, Donny, and Midnight. They were supposed to be nurses...and doctors. All of them. They were supposed to be distributed to the towns that were ravaged by the time war years ago. Of course...Gaya lied killing our mother the original Dr. Danny Spencer making a copy and tried to pass her off as our mother. Father seen past it almost immediately. Setting the factory ablaze and ran off with the hard drives."

"How did they get hold of the hard drives again?"

"He died the first time and Samukai stole everything he could when he was in that building. He sold the hard drives back to Gaya who had salvaged Danny, Midnight, and Donnys bodies." Echo said taking a sip of his tea.

"But wait...what happened to her then? If Danny was a cold blooded killer why didn't she just kill Zareth like she was supposed to?" Cole asked.

"Uncle Zareth said it was his eyes. She saw his eye and she paused and it was like a light came on inside her soul. Like a personality that had been lying dormant within her turned on." Inky said.

"It was the sibling code placed within Zane and Danny. They can't kill one another unless something trips out. Like say she was faulty and she was determined to be a danger to herself and those around her."

"Which means now that Donny has gone after her...her code has been set as faulty?"

"Most likely. Zanes too. Which means Zane is no longer protected by his sibling code and Danny could also kill him if she wanted." Echo said Inky didn't like that idea. Cryptor looked down at she buried her face in his side.

"Its alright. They love each other very much. I doubt either of them would try to kill one another." Cryptor said. How wrong he was.

* * *

Zareth looked around the room seeing Pixal laying on her side the sword still sticking out of her and then turned back to Danny. Her eyes were very unseeing. Their bronze color helped him realize she wasn't completely there. He leaned down touching her arm. She cried out and recoiled from his touch.

"Oh babe...its me. Its Zareth…" He shook his head letting out a labored breath. "Oh babe please. My Dannygirl come here...let me hold you." He reached down again. She curled in even tighter on herself. He looked over her. Her faceplate was cracked in three different spots her, her arm was broken, he could see oil coming from her hip. What was that sticking out of her b…

Zareth gasped realizing her back had what looked like stained glass wing buds sticking out of them. Their were gears in between so they could move fluidly. They looked beautiful. Danny made a choked cry when her optics came back online. She looked up at Zareth. She cringed and held her arm.

"Babe did you know you have wings?" He asked. She didn't speak to him she touched her neck. Their was a crack there. She just put her head back down on the carpeted closet floor. She tapped the back of her neck. Zareth took the cue and sat down behind her. He gently plugged himself in and jumped at the sudden heat of the connection. He looked around in Dannys processor. It was like everything was falling apart.

"Danny?" He called

"Zareth?" The words were spoken very quiet almost a whisper behind his head. "Help...help me please. I…" Zareth ran toward where he heard her words. He looked around at the place and spotted the only light within the processor. "Zareth...hurry." He ran even though it felt like he were running through honey.

"I'm coming Danny hang on!" He could see her. She was falling apart. Piece by piece. Just what happened between her and Zane in those few seconds Zane got hold of her. "Zane whatever you did to her...I hope you know I hate you for it." Zareth growled.

"She killed P…"

"She tried to kill me!" The words boomed within her head. The lights flashed red. "You never asked me! You never gave me a chance to defend myself! You just dug your claws in and held me down till I stopped struggling! Then you tore at me!" Danny yelled. Zareth reached out taking Danny into his arms. One hand tried to hold the pieces together and the other ran his fingers through her hair. She was limp in his arms. Every bit of light within her was starting to leak out through her chest.

"Dannygirl please…" He put his head against hers.

"I hear them calling." She whispered to him. "Gaya...someone turned them on. I can feel...I can hear so many voices within my head. Its so loud." She whispered.

"W…" He closes his eyes hearing what she's hearing. She could hear the voices of over a hundred people. Zareth whispered to her.

"Do you hear my voice?"

"Yes.." She breathed out. "Concentrate on my voice." He said

"I can….can't to loud."

"Sing with me Danny. Just a little? Wheres your heart at. No body…" Zareth heard Danny mumble the words at first but the words began to get louder and louder. "And we were bad and the circus comes to town." He sat there and watched the pieces start to put itself back together.

Soon enough all the pieces were fitted back into place and the darkened lights were bright again. Zareth had Danny in his arms.

"I remember things now. Everything mostly." She looked up at him. "I'm short...so I can fit inside a suitcase." She said "I have wings, and jet feet, and Oh Zareth I have…" She giggled putting her hands over her lips. "I have a motorcycle I can ride on. Its small but wow...it can fly Zareth!" She smiled and sighed. Her body shook for a second.

"Its okay Danny. Zanes sorry about what happened...very sorry. I mean seriously he's crying. He wishes he had asked." Zareth said putting his arms around her.

"We still need to find a way out of this place." Danny said Zareth chuckled and nodded. "Yeah and I'm...Danny...Danny n.." Zareth disappeared.

They both opened their eyes to realize their hands were bound, and their mouths were gagged. They were in the back of a van.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Notes: Thats it for part 3 onto part 4_**

 ** _Please Read and review_**

* * *

 ** _Crumbling:_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Oh no_**

Inky sat on the shore watching the boat they had just traversed the ocean with float by weight. The ocean lapped against her calfs. It felt cool to her skin and honestly she wasn't able to enjoy the ocean while she was near it on the dark island. Cryptor was worried something was going to happen to her. This time she stood there. Early morning. The sun was barely visible over to horizon. The distant call of seagulls above her. She felt the tug on the fishing line she had sticking in the water. She pulled the pole and let the fish for for a few yards before starting to real it in. She was close to shore so the fish she caught wasn't very big. Big enough for just her. But thats all she really needed. It had been close to four months now since they had left, since they disappeared. Since her parents left her. She pulled the fish from the water and headed over to a large rock near the edge to clean it. The knife went in smoothly the fish didn't have a hope.

"Don't…" She heard it in her head. She looked around to make sure she wasn't hearing things. She took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter if I despair or not lady. They ditched me." She threw the pieces of fish into the water for whatever predator that wanted them.

"So you wish to die?"

"You don't understand! I had no one!" She stabbed the knife into the now dead fish. "Then their they were...in the middle of a dead construction sight. Parents just for me. I thought Zareth was going to kill me. He could have...she could have...but they took me home. Fed me. Clothed me...called me their baby." She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Love is useless."

"Yeah well...you don't know what it is. Your emotionless."

"Inky?" Inky looked up to see Lloyd standing there. "Who are you talking to?" He asked looking around. Inky pointed to the fish. He spotted the many holes stabbed into it.

"Ah...so the fish needed to have a few more holes huh?" He asked and chuckled sitting down. He baited the hook and threw it in. "You know...my parents left me behind too? One was an archaeologist and the other was an evil warlord." He chuckled and sighed.

"Yeah but they came back for you." Inky said. Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah so will yours. Your family just needs to find their way home. Give them a chance. You s…" He jumped when he heard something off in the distance. He turned his head and saw little black dots heading thier way.

"Oh no…" He picked up Inky.

"My fish!"

"Don't worry about your fish Inky!" Ronins voice called from the top of the stairs. Everyone was crowding into Rex.

"When did you get here?" Inky asked.

"Been here kid...been waiting. I got the code that they were taking flight a few hours ago."

"You knew!" Inky yelled.

"Was gonna sell them to the highest bidder of course. They can be turned on individually like your ma." He said and smiled at her.

"You knew...about them...and you didn't tell anyone!" Inky went for him. Cryptor scooped her up and motioned for Ronin to close the door.

"Lets get out of here before its to late." He called out. Rex dove into the water turning on his invisibility cloak for extra measure. They puttered away from the island as everything exploded. It went on like this for a good twenty minutes. Echo had Inky in his lap and helper was in hers. No one spoke, she wasn't sure she was even breathing. Finally after things were silent for some time Rex fluttered back up to the surface. Ronin looked around. Lloyd looked around through the windshieldR.

"Are they...g…" He spotted the Bounty or what was left of it.

"Oh no…" He said and spotted the lighthouse. It too was gone.

"I guess we can go back to the palace and stay there but...I have a feeling their won't be much left when we get there." Jay said.

"We have to go fight. We must protect the people." Lloyd said.

"Ohho no. You can't pay me enough to go their right now." Ronin said.

"If you do not...who will be your customers then?" Echo said his head on Inkys head. Ronin turned his head slowly to look at Echo.

"Whose the bronze baby?"

"This is my Uncle Echo. He's my mom and Uncle Zanes little brother. So you know what will happen if you were to hurt him...right?"

"Sure kid…" Ronin watched Inky burrow a little into Echos chest and cuddled helper who gave off a whistle and reached for the person sitting next to them. Cole chuckled.

"Your stuck there little guy. Probably the warmest spot their is on this tub." He said and watched as helpers arms just sagged to his sides surrendering himself to his comfortable fate.

* * *

Dannys eyes fluttered opened and she looked at Zareth who was incredibly close to her. Their foreheads were touching. She let out a soft cough, but nothing really came out. She tried again and gagged. Their was a piece of cloth in her mouth. She opened her eyes again seeing Zareths blue eyes glowing at her. She gasped and recoiled from it. Suddenly feeling the pain from her beating slam into her full force. Zareth sat up and shook his head trying to motion for her to not move. He looked at the front of the ship seeing that the operator was busy. He maneuvered his wrists around and pulled his arms up under his legs and around his front. Danny could see the handcuffs on his wrists. He slowly stood up and walked over to the first aid kit and fished it off the wall. He tried to silently walk back over and open the box. He smiled seeing that it was a first aid kit for droids. Just what he needed. He reached up and ran his fingers down her cheek pulling the gag from her mouth and she spat the ball of cloth from her mouth. He used the medical knife and cut the zip ties from their wrists and legs. Pulling the gag from his own mouth he looked on at the dr...the droid wasn't moving. Much less working at all. Zareth ran to the front. Their wasn't a droid their at all. It just looked like one. It was a fake.

"We're on autopilot!" He told Danny.

"Oh I see you've noticed. You also somehow cut yourself free." They knew that voice. It was Cyrus Borg

"Where are you taking us?" Danny asked. She jumped looking at the wind shield crack.

"Taking you? Your going down...as far down as that sub will take you. You'll probably implode before you reach the bottom." The side of the sub began to bow and a few rivets popped off and hit the wall across. Water began to pour in.

"Zareth?" Danny began to open cabinets and looking through drawers. Finally she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the re-breather. It was a small one. Might get them to the top. Danny checked it.

"Theirs to much pressure we won't be able to open the door." Zareth said. Danny nodded.

"I know." She put the re-breather up to Zareths mouth pulling the first aid tin from the floor and threw it at the windshield. It cracked even more and then it broke. Water began to rush in. "Come on!" Danny took a deep breath and pulled Zareth out of the sub.

Zareth felt his ears pop. They were at a very low level. He wasn't sure how many feet. All he knew was that Danny was swimming next to him. They kept going up. Two minutes let to five minutes. They had to have been down their pretty far. He could feel the air getting thin in the rebreather. He was beginning to get light headed. These things were meant to only hold 9 minutes of oxygen. That was it no more air. He took one more deep breath and then threw the rebreather. This caused Danny to panic. At least his lungs were nindroid too. He could hold them for an extra minute or two. He looked up thinking he might have reached the surface of the ocean floor. But he fell as soon as his head hit the surface. He fell hard to the ground and rolled. He hit something hard. He covered his head and kept rolling. He heard Danny scream as she too fell. Finally he stopped and looked up at the sun. He felt Danny bump into him and stop.

"Zareth...we fell through a rift…" She whispered and coughed up water. He turned his head looking through the blood that drizzled down his head.

"I think we fell down a cliff…"

"Rav...Ravee...eeeen." She wasn't saying it right. Actually it kind of hurt to talk at all. She turned her head and her head reeled. "Zareth? I think I'm gonna…" Her head fell back and she passed out. Zareth...was already out.


End file.
